


The Good Husband

by pajamabees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is trans, M/M, this is NOT a kink fic and it never will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Shiro helps Adam with his period cramps





	The Good Husband

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the very short drabbles--that's all i can really do at the moment

Shiro set himself to work.

He woke up this morning from the sound of Adam opening the bathroom door. He lifted his head from the covers, his drowsy mind hoping to sneak a peak of his husband in a towel. But instead he got a man slightly hunched over, both hands cradling his stomach. A pained expressed stuck to his face.

“Takashi….” He croaked, and Shiro flung off the bed.

He knew what to do first. Carry Adam to bed and tuck him in, but he has to be in the middle. One pillow to cuddle and a few behind him to act as support. A glass of water and a cool rag needed to be on the bedside table immediately. The AC had to be on full blast—Adam slept more comfortably underneath all the blankets in an ice-cold room.

“No medicine,” Adam told him once, “it makes the flow heavier.”

So Shiro didn’t grab any. But he did make Chamomile tea, different from the usual green tea—because Shiro read somewhere that caffeine also worsened the flow. And the box read “Lazy Comfort”, and he felt that that was what Adam needed at the moment.

He then grabbed the homemade heating pad—made of rice and cloth that Adam sewed together. Adam didn’t like the usual heating pads because they stayed the same temperature and eventually felt too hot for him. But this one was small, perfect for easy maneuvering, and all Shiro had to do was heat it up in the microwave. By the time the warmth wore off, Adam was usually asleep, and he didn’t have to worry about waking up in a sweat.

And finally: the blinds had to be closed.

“Do you need anything else?” Shiro asked, and he lightly dabbed Adam’s brow with the cold rag. Adam groaned and buried himself deeper into the duvet comforter.

“Can you run to the store and grab more pads?” he said, voice muffled. “I don’t think there’s enough to last a week.”

“Of course.” Shiro leaned onto the bed to give Adam a kiss on the top of his head—the only part that was actually visible.

Before he left, he set out an outfit—a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and one of his own t-shirts—and a bath towel, just in case Adam was up to taking a shower while he was away. And then it was lights out, Shiro closing the door with a soft click.

When he came back from the store, with a pack of pads, popcorn, and a new movie, Adam was already fast asleep, curled around his pillows and buried all the way to the tip of ears in blankets. All three of the cats were purring beside him.


End file.
